


My hand on your heart

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A universe in which hybrids are the elite and humans are the peasans, Angst, Butlers, Cat/Human Hybrids, Family, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M, not really that angsty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: At least Yifan could tell the story between him and Yixing. At least this, he could do.





	My hand on your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Butterfly lovers, from the eason chan song
> 
> Hastily put together after my original kfx idea fell through uwu i will finish that one someday though!! i promise!!  
> unbetaed, unedited

**5:00AM**

Yifan switches his alarm clock off efficiently, forcing himself to get off the bed and stop lingering in its residue warmth. The sun winks at him sleepily from outside the window. Today is going to be a good day, Yifan tells himself.

**6:00AM**

Yifan has just finished informing all the servants of their tasks today, and immediately they buzz off to their own respective stations. They all know what a Sunday means.

Humming a happy tune to himself, he changes into something more appropriate to walk the dogs in.

**6:30AM**

The dogs are returned to their kennels, temporarily satisfied by their dosage of affection and activity. Yifan unhurriedly goes up to change back into more appropriate clothes.

**7:00AM**

The bath is just right when the Mistress enters, so Yifan is told by the maid in charge of it. Yifan trusts her, just as he trusts every single servant in this manor to do their jobs well. If not, why would he keep them around?

For him, he has just given his Master his morning cup of tea, as well as the newspapers he had collected with the dogs.

**7:30AM**

The hard part of the job has arrived. Yifan almost doesn’t bother knocking, but it is protocol, and he follows protocols. He knocks once softly, then twice. Thrice reaps no results, so he pushes the door open as usual.

“Young Master?” He calls once. The person on the bed answers him with exaggerated snores. His young master’s sleeping posture has always been insufferable, limbs sprawled all over the satin sheets, unbecoming of his status.

“Yixing.” He calls again, stricter and louder, knowing his young master’s sensitive ears had caught Yifan’s words. Yixing’s ears twitch, then a fluffy white tail pops up from underneath the blankets on instinct. Still the young man stays on the bed stubbornly, and Yifan sighs again. 

“Yixing,” He walks over to the window, pulling the blinds open. The figure on the bed curls up further into himself, ears folded on the top of his head. “Wake up, young master.” Yifan says gently, “It is a Sunday.”

Almost immediately the younger man bolts up, almost tripping on his blankets and falling onto the floor in his haste.

“Why didn’t you come in earlier, Yifan!” Yixing shrieks, stuffing his feet into his bunny slippers as he makes a dash for the bathroom. Sighing good-naturedly, Yifan quietly sets out Yixing’s clothes for the day, waiting for Yixing to curse his way through his morning routine.

**8:00AM**

Yifan is there already when his Master and Mistress enters, already dressed immaculately for their day ahead, and he gestures the maids to serve their breakfast. 

“What would we do without you, Yifan?” Mistress smiles, clearly pleased by the smells coming from the kitchen. Her tail swishes happily behind her.

“Just doing my job, Mistress.” He bows lightly, fighting to keep his smile from being too wide.

“You go beyond and above that.” Master muses. “Where’s Yixing?” Master asks, pulling the chair for Mistress before sitting down.

Yifan looks to the stairs, and there his young master is, trying to walk down gracefully, but his tense tail betrays his attitude. Master follows Yifan’s gaze, and one of his ears twitch slightly, but he doesn’t say anything, merely folds his napkin neatly as he prepares for the meal.

Yixing sits down in his chair, the ears on the top of his head still strung as his tail curls around the leg of the chair nervously, as it always does. On the surface, however, he remains calm as he greets his parents, then readies himself for the meal as well.

“How was your week, Yixing?” Yixing’s mother asks, cutting her omelette into small, bite-sized chunks.

“It was good, mother.” Yixing answers awkwardly, then silence falls on the table again. Mistress’ ears are tilted forward, but there is no answer that follows, nor does she ask any follow-up questions. Master chips in, then, cutting in smoothly about some ongoing election that he had read in one of his papers this morning.

And Yifan watches this family of three eat.

**8:45AM**

Yifan gestures for the maids to start hoovering the dining room as soon as the family of three leaves - cat hair is a hassle, after all.

**9:00AM**

Yifan stands by the door as Yixing watches the limousine leaves the manor grounds, his drooped tail the only indication of his honest desires.

Always so untrue to himself, Yifan muses.

“Young master,” He calls, “Time for your studies.”

Yixing turns back and glares at him, his ears flattened. “I told y-”

“Yixing.” Yifan corrects himself, resisting the urge to chuckle at the bristling hybrid in front of him. “Let us head inside.”

“Alright.” Yixing hisses, “If you tell me I have etiquette class first I’m going to claw you.”

**9:30AM**

Etiquette class goes underway with the first Mr Kim of the day, a hamster hybrid with a cute, befitting face and stature, as well as a no-nonsense attitude.

Yixing hates this class, Yifan knows. Cats - Yixing - were built for gracefulness, but it was a fluid grace. Yixing was not born to be placed inside a box.

**10:00AM**

After Mr Kim returned from his toilet break, Yifan had excused himself, having fulfilled the Master’s request of Yifan supervising at least half of each of Yixing’s classes. He stands in his quarters, carefully applying a bandage over his arm. It’s just a nick, but enough to draw blood. Buttoning his shirt back up, he tosses his previous, bloodied shirt into the bathtub. He cannot be late for his next appointment, after all.

**10:05AM**

Mr Kim Junmyeon has arrived with the new flowers. The two humans chat leisurely as Yifan scans through the documents, checking that there is nothing that the masters are allergic to. Seeing that everything is in order, Yifan signs the forms and hands them back to Junmyeon, the other man’s face lighting up instantly.

Junmyeon’s smile had always been dazzling, Yifan enjoys having him around. Suddenly feeling a cold chill run down his spine, he turns around and looks up back into the manor.

Through one of the windows of the manor, Yixing is glaring at him as Minseok is talking in the background.

**10:50AM**

“God, I thought that was never going to be over.” Yixing complains as he flops down, stomach down on the ottoman of the parlour. “Well, you’ve weathered it,” Yifan says in amusement, picking up the suit jacket that Yixing had quickly discarded as soon as Minseok had left the room.

“I want a groom.” Yixing keens loudly. “Of course, that’s why you’re here,” Yifan continues, and he beckons for a nearby servant to come closer. “I have to go run some errands for Master, Sehun here will groom you. Master enjoys his services a lot.”

“No!” Yixing squawks indignantly, sitting up angrily, “I don’t want to use the same old dude my father does! I want you to groom me!”

Sehun, who is 16 and very much in the prime of his youth, is torn between acting affronted or laughing at the situation.

“Young master,” Yifan sighs, “There are errands I must run.”

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that.” Yixing hisses, his tail bristling. “Should I take my leave, then, young master?” Yifan replies, used to this little tango they do.

“No! Get Sehun to do whatever you have to do!” Yixing huffs, climbing onto the massage bench with none of the decorum a hybrid should have.

Yifan and Sehun exchange a glance, Sehun exasperated, Yifan relatively calmer. Thankfully, both his master and young master are extremely predictable hybrids, and Yifan had already made arranges two days ago for the luxury chocolate Master wanted to be delivered to the manor, giving the shop enough time in advance to make the arrangements, although Master had only expressed his desires this morning. That, Yifan could do.

“Alright, Yixing,” He says, as if relenting reluctantly as he picks up the bristled brush Yixing uses. The brush is pristine as always - Sehun always takes great care of the massage parlour, perhaps Master may be amicable to a pay raise for the boy - and he hits play on the speaker on the table, dismissing Sehun.

A quiet, soothing hum of music fills the air, and Yifan can see the tension bleed out of his young master’s stature as Sehun closes the door behind him.

Without prompting, Yixing starts to unbutton his shirt, letting it slide down his shoulders, revealing a milky expanse of skin as the fabric slides down inch by inch. Wordlessly Yifan helps slide the shirt off and folds it, putting it away properly, before picking up the brush and turning his entire attention to his young master, who is now lying on the stomach.

The first touch always has Yixing purring in delight, despite how much weaker Yifan’s grooming skills are compared to many of the other qualified servants in the house - not that it is too hard taking care of Yixing.

Yixing was lucky to inherit his mother’s short hair, a cute, fuzzy patch of brown fur that runs from the back of Yixing’s neck down to where his tail extends out. Yifan knows how hard Sehun’s job is, the brush often tangled in Master’s longer fur.

The first, soft little purr rumbles in the room when Yifan runs the brush through the hair near Yixing’s ears, a slow, soothing sound that pleases Yifan immensely. 

Hybrids don’t like purring, unlike their smaller counterparts, although they are very much the same in this regard. Having a hybrid purr in your vicinity was an ultimate sign of trust, reserved for the most intimate of relationships. Yifan’s father had worked in this manor before him, and neither of them had ever heard their Master purr.

Yifan runs the brush down Yixing’s spine lightly, careful not to cause pain to his young master. Said hybrid has his eyes closed in sweet little crescents, head pillowed on his arms, looking as if he is half-asleep, his plump lips slightly agape. His tail sways back and forth tantalizingly, his entire body subtly tilting towards Yifan’s brush.

Yixing deserves to be pampered, Yifan is once again convicted of this. He’s rarely seen his young master recently, Yixing having been sent to a boarding school and only returning for the weekends. The two of them were of a similar age, Yifan being just four years older, and their worlds were immensely different. There were only so much they would talk about, only so much they should talk about, given the sheer difference in species. Yifan worked in a fair household, but hybrids had expectations to fulfill, appearances to maintain. It was hard to connect to a young master who was painfully aware of those things.

But in this little parlour, it was just Yifan and Yixing, and Yifan was more than happy to continue listening to those soft little purrs that went straight into his heart.

**11:20AM**

Mr Byun Baekhyun is here, right on time, his bushy tail leaving fox fur all over the just hoovered carpet. Kahei, the maid in charge of the foyer, seems to be on the brink of a mental breakdown, which happens every weekend when Mr Byun makes his appearance. “Sooyong! Did you make cupcakes for me today!” Mr Byun’s loud voice ricochets through the house, and the maid in question appears like a phantom from one of the doorways.

Yifan is happy to leave Baekhyun with the girls - much like Master and Mistress, he much prefers to be somewhere where he couldn’t hear the fox’s chatter. 

**12:10PM**

A simple lunch is served in the western parlour, one with huge bay windows that look over the gardens. Mr Byun curls his fingers around a warm cup of coffee, amicably chatting with Yixing over what had happened in Yixing’s boarding school over the week.

It is in stolen pieces of conversation like this that Yifan has a glimpse of what Yixing’s world is like, knowing full well that he could never talk to any hybrid in the same manner.

**1:00PM**

Class with Mr Byun resumes. Mr Byun had been tutoring Yixing for years, so Master had exempted Yifan from sitting into their classes.

This allows Yifan time for a bit of respite, after he makes sures that light snacks and desserts are on their way to be made and taken up to the classroom.

Returning to his quarters, he falls onto his bed unceremoniously, the rigidity of his whole body giving way as he lies there, looking at the ceiling for a few seconds. He hardly wants to get up.

But then a bell rings, coming from the kitchen, and he groans out loud before peeling himself off the bed.

This job is stressful. But this, Yifan could do.

**1:30PM**

The crisis of the rats-in-the-kitchen is averted with Jinsol’s quick thinking and bravery, successfully luring the rodent out, and between the maids and chefs in the kitchen it is safe to say the threat is exterminated. Thankfully, Sooyoung’s cupcakes are intact and are quickly brought up to the classroom.

Still, Yifan pens a mental note to have a pest controller brought in.

**2:50PM**

Everything is progressing in order today, and Yifan is slightly proud of that fact. Having planned everyday to every last detail, things have been running smoothly in the manor so far. He had just finished making all the calls to ensure the procurements for tomorrow would be arriving smoothly, and now he is finally escorting Mr Byun out of the house. He can see a few breadcrumbs stuck in the hybrid’s tail, but he’ll leave that for Mr Byun’s servants to worry about.

**3:00PM** **  
**

“Yifan, I want to go out.” Yixing whines when Yifan arrives at the library. Not quite anticipating this development in events, Yifan has to pause for a moment. “Where to, young master?” he asks.

“Just somewhere. I don’t want to stay in here.”

Yifan frowns at this strange request, but he relents. Yixing is his master, after all.

**3:10PM**

Yifan truly does not understand what goes on in his young master’s head.

The air conditioner is on, a sweet scent that appealed to cats soft and gentle in the air. The music player is full of songs Yixing enjoys, music Master and Mistress frown at.

Yifan’s driving, is, if he may boast, very calm and steady.

Yet his young master’s melancholy drowns out all of these things, leaving a heavy, stilted atmosphere between the two of them.

Yixing is looking out the window, hair falling across his eyes unassumingly. He is blinking slowly, his ears tilted forward, as if he is hearing something Yifan cannot. His tail drapes lifelessly on the leather seats.

“Yifan,” Yifan hears his own name.

“Yes, Yixing?” he answers.

“You’re so good to me.”

Yifan's hands tightens on the steering wheel, but he stays silent, knowing that no words that he could way would be able to do his thoughts justice.

**3:20PM**

Once in town, it is as if Yixing had been transformed completely. The hybrid was acting even younger than his age, as if this was the first time he had ventured outside of the manor. Pressing his nose up to every window, taking in everything with unbridled glee.

Yifan follows behind him indulgently, watching his young master act like a complete child again, meanwhile keeping an eye out for dangers.

The humans here are fairly harmless, more flustered at the curious hybrid who is walking among humans than filled with a vengeful jealousy. There's not been any incidents against Yixing's family ever since they had established themselves here, but Yifan's father had told Yifan of enough horror stories to instill in him an innate protectiveness for his younger charge.

He watches as Yixing bends down to smell some flowers, a deep dimple appearing on his face before he sneezes violently. Yifan gets closer when the florist rushes out, fussing over the flowers, but Yixing is already bowing in apology, his ears flattening nervously.

The situation is defused, and Yixing is back to his cheery state as he asks to see more flowers.

Yifan just wants to keep the smile on Yixing's face, as much as he can.

**3:40PM**

When Yixing suddenly bounds back to Yifan's side, he knows there is something his young master wants.

"Yifan," Yixing says, tilting his head adorably, "Can I get chocolate milk?"

"No." The answer comes so quick it catches both of them off guard slightly.

"Yifan." Yixing repeats, this time his lips in a pout, "Give me chocolate milk."

"You're going to get a stomachache." Yifan says, "Master explicitly forbids you from having chocolate, have you forgotten?"

"It's going to be fine," Yixing snorts dismissively, his tail twitching, "We drink it all the time in boarding school."

Yifan faintly recalls the many nights he's been summoned to Yixing's room, a whole tray of medicines in his hand, and begs to differ.

"You drink it, then." Yixing now reasons, "I'll just take one little sip."

**3:50PM**

Yixing wipes the brown away from his mouth merrily.

**4:00PM**

"I haven't been to the cinema for years."

**5:00PM**

Yifan hands Yixing another tissue, the hybrid curled up helplessly in the chair as he tries to stifle his sobs.

Something soft yet tight wraps around Yifan's arm and he stiffens. The cinema may be dark, but he can recognize the feel of Yixing's tail as it coils around his limb, immobilizing him as Yixing dabs at his eyes.

**5:20PM**

Yixing is crying into Yifan's shoulder now, and he furiously wipes the sweat off his palms of his pants.

**6:00PM**

"But Yifan," Yixing whimpers, "They were in love!" The hybrid is still clinging onto his arm just like in the cinema, despite the fact that they were now walking out of the building. Yifan wants to push other younger hybrid away, but he doesn't dare do it.

"If you loved someone," Yixing asked, "But you weren't allowed to, what would you do?"

"I- I would use everything in my power to make them happy." Yifan answers, the closest thing to the truth, "If I couldn't love them, I would make sure they were happy."

Yixing makes a small humming noise under his breath.

"Say, Yifan, let's buy a present for mother and father."

**6:38PM**   
  
"What would I do without you, Yifan?"

**7:15PM**

Yixing is fast asleep when the car enters the front gates of the manor. His nose is twitching slightly, as if dreaming of something troubling.

**7:30PM**

Yifan is already waiting when Master and Mistress comes down from changing into household clothes.

“Where’s Yixing?” Master asks as he pulls the chair out for Mistress.

Mistress’ ears twitch slightly. “Yixing is returning to school tomorrow, is he not?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Yifan answers.

“At any rate, I’m glad we stopped those dance classes of his,” Mistress continues, “Or else we won’t see him at the weekends as well.”

Master clears his throat.

Yixing silently slides into his chair, tail curling around the leg of it almost immediately.

Yifan beckons for food to be served.

**9:00PM**

Yifan is not supposed to eavesdrop. Was it eavesdropping, however, if the door was left wide open?

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” 

Yifan busies himself with checking the floral arrangement in the corridors.

“Why do you waste your time on such trivialities? These are things that clowns and fools do. Do you know how corrupt and dirty that industry is?”

“Like yours is any better.”

Yifan risks sneaking a glance just to see if he needs to call the hospital.

Yixing’s ears are flattened on his head defensively, his tail taut in mid-air. Master’s eyes are narrowed.

**9:01PM**

“Everything you own now is paid by this industry you speak lowly of.”

**9:02PM**

“I want to dance.”

**9:05PM**

There are only so many flowers in the corridor, and there is only so much silence Yifan can bear.

“I am your father, and you will do as I say. You have to wake up early to go back to school.”

**9:06PM**

“I just want to dance.”

**9:07PM**

Slammed doors, raised voices, scattered papers. Yifan steps into the room silently after Yixing storms down the corridor, knowing where his duties lie. Master is standing on the balcony outside his office, hastily trying to light his cigar.

Yifan gently takes over.

**9:09PM**

The office is largely restored back to its original state, and Master is looking at him work through the open door.

“Will you check up on him, Yifan?” Master asks. “He has always seemed to connect with you more, rather than me or his mother.”

Yifan pauses slightly, not sure if it is meant as a fact or something else, but he answers affirmatively.

**9:12PM**

Yixing is curled up under his sheets, leaving just two ears poking out. As Yifan approaches, walking around the bed, Yixing looks up at him from within his little nest. His eyes are swollen, his nose completely red.

Yifan takes his napkin out and holds it up to Yixing’s face, so close he may be touching his young master - but Yixing reaches a hand out to take it and scrubs at his tears furiously.

There is a glaring clarity there.

“Yifan,” Yixing sniffles, “I want to leave.”

Yifan readjusts the edges of Yixing’s blankets. “The chaffeur is driving you back to school at 6:30.” He answers, but he know this is not the answer his young master wants to hear.

But Yifan can offer him nothing, and Yixing closes his eyes, fingers digging into the napkin.

**9:13PM**

He cannot run his fingers in Yixing’s hair, he cannot pet him to sleep.

He cannot hear Yixing’s purrs.

He cannot let Master know he was the one to send the video to the audition company.

He cannot open Master’s eyes to Yixing’s grace as he dances, how eye-catching he is, how  _ alive _ he is.

He can only watch as the tears fall anew, watch as his young master, whom he had pledged his life to, clings to Yifan’s napkin like a lifeline. He can only stand next to the bed, motionless, watching his young master colour with grief and shame. But Yixing does not ask him to leave.

There are many things Yifan cannot do.

**9:14PM**

**9:15PM**

**9:16PM**

“Yifan, my stomach hurts.”

At least, this he can do.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What was the gift Yixing bought for his parents, you ask?  
> Does the answer matter?


End file.
